


simping on main🍹

by orphan_account



Series: Sun and Moon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Social Media AU, cosplay au, is this a crackfic?, lots of pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James and Lily find each other amongst a sea of 375 million Tumblr users.Simping occurs.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sun and Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780114
Comments: 76
Kudos: 59





	1. 🍹🍹

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pianistbynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianistbynight/gifts), [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> Gifted to pianistbynight and womeninthesequel because we love you both so much thank you for being so supportive and amazing!  
> Also we have a 5 🍹 scale for how thirsty they are per chapter so uh enjoy that

**TigerLily**  
[Gif]  
Image description: Tigerlily is wearing a black wig, heavy makeup, and a green and black body suit. She pops out a hip and raises her eyebrows in irritation. queenofscots is wearing a red wig, black crop top, and green cargo pants. She has her arms trapped above her head, looking at tigerlily in apprehension  
Caption: “I am not going to let this... she-thing just waltz in and destroy Kimmy! That's my job!”  
Another collaboration with @-queenofscots- that no one asked for! 💚🖤  
_#kim possible #shego #mary #loml #cosplay #sowhatsthesitch_

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs sent a post**  
_“I am not going to let this…”_

**Padfoot**  
😂😂😂😂😂

 **Prongs**  
i’m in love

 **Padfoot**  
be more specific

 **Prongs**  
💚tiger 🖤lily

 **Padfoot**  
you just think shes pretty. its not love prongs

 **Prongs**  
NO ITS LOVE PADS

 **Prongs**  
so you think i should message her?

 **Padfoot**  
i said no such thing

 **Prongs**  
ugh okay okay what do you think if i reblogged it

 **Padfoot**  
here we go…

 **Prongs**  
and what if i commented on it like wow this is a really good cosplay?

 **Padfoot**  
no

 **Prongs**  
too late

 **Padfoot**  
omfg

 **Padfoot**  
p a t h e t i c

 **Prongs**  
SHE SAW IT

 **Padfoot**  
🤦

 **Prongs**  
SHE CREATED A TAG WITH MY URL

 **Prongs**  
SIRIUS SHE LIKES MY ART

 **Prongs**  
SIRIUS WHAT DO I DO!?

 **Prongs**  
ARE YOU IGNORING ME YOURE RIGHT DOWN THE HALL

 **Padfoot**  
Seen at 12:38 am ☑

 **Prongs**  
TUMBLR DOESNT HAVE READ RECEIPTS YOU WHORE  
[Gif]  
Image Description: Regina George from Mean Girls saying “Boo, you whore” over the phone

**TigerLily 🔁 Prongs**  
**Prongs** : wow this cosplay is amazing!  
**TigerLily** : Glad you like it!  
[Gif]  
Image Description: Tigerlily in costume winking at the camera  
_#this is so kind ? #thank you #prongs #nice art btw #replies_

TigerLily + -queenofscots-  
**TigerLily**  
Mary……..prongs reblogged my post!!

 **-queenofscots-**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PRONGS??? THE ART GUY?

 **TigerLily**  
YES! THE PRONGS LIKES OUR COSPLAY!? 🤩

 **-queenofscots-**  
...what do we do now

 **-queenofscots-**  
LILY THIS IS HUGE

 **-queenofscots-**  
Im-

 **TigerLily**  
I RESPONDED

 **-queenofscots-**  
Reblogged :)

* * *

TigerLily + -queenofscots-  
**TigerLily**  
I love how you could have just walked next door to watch this with me, instead i’m alone and sobbing and I’m forced to receive snaps of you with bugles on your fingers.

 **-queenofscots-**  
bugles are flames how *dare* u

 **-queenofscots-**  
like ur any better miss dorito dust

 **TigerLily**  
ugh this PART

 **TigerLily**  
why am i cursed to like boys like this why

 **-queenofscots-**  
maybe because you think Noah Centineo is hot, and youre a sucker for fake dating as a trope especially if they love eachother and dont believe the other could possibly like them in return?

 **-queenofscots-**  
maybe thats why?

 **TigerLily**  
i dont have to stand for this. i change my mind i’m happy you are not at my house with me because i cannot handle this kind of abuse. From my own best friend. i will wallow by myself over lara jean and her crush on peter.

 **-queenofscots-**  
i have something that may cheer you up

 **-queenofscots- sent a post**  
_“They finally convinced me to do it….”_  
[Image]  
Image Description: whatlikeitshard has on a brown braided wig and is dressed in a pink crop top with flowy sleeves to her elbows, with a red overlay on top. For pants, she’s donning matching pink loose fit capri pants on the bottom with a matching red overlay at her hips.  
Dorkass has part of her hair up in twin buns, with some hair coming down and resting around her shoulders in two thin sections and is dressed in an ankle length red dress with a darker red sleeveless cardigan style vest that falls to mid calf, closed with a golden fastening.  
Padfoot has his hair loose around his shoulders and is dressed loose fitting red pants, a loose red top in the same color, with a black tunic on top with gold detailing, tied together with a gold piece of fabric. He painted on a scar to his left eye.  
Prongs is dressed in a blue tunic and loose blue pants, has wraps going up his arms and a boomerang attached to his back. He has his hair tied back in a pitiful man bun.  
Caption: They finally convinced me to do it and cosplay! Here I am as Sokka, @whatlikeitshard as Ty Lee, @dorkass and Mai, and @padfoot as Zuko  
_#this was so fun #marly #dorcas #sirius #atla #gaang #mygaang #cosplay_

 **TigerLily**  
!!!!!!!!!!

 **TigerLily**  
how is this supposed to help! now i have even more inner turmoil.

 **-queenofscots-**  
👀👀👀

 **-queenofscots-**  
O?

 **TigerLily**  
shut up. you know that im obsessed with prongs. you knew this would be unhelpful you just hate me. i cant believe my best friend hates me so much 😭

 **-queenofscots-**  
arent you friends with dorkass?

 **TigerLily**  
omg

 **TigerLily**  
omg youre right shes in the picture WITH HIM SHE KNOWS HIM? IRL????

 **TigerLily**  
also okay you knew this was coming but hes so cute and fit wtf

 **-queenofscots-**  
Otp

 **TigerLily**  
ew no dont do that

 **-queenofscots-**  
im just saying you cosplay as suki and he cosplays as sokka…...😉

 **TigerLily**  
im not gonna dignify that with a response now if you dont mind im gonna go ask dorcas why she let me rant about him in her messages for months and not TELL ME SHE KNEW HIM

 **-queenofscots-**  
Are we not finishing the movie or?

 **-queenofscots-**  
ITS NOAH LILY

 **-queenofscots-**  
u r pathetic

 **TigerLily**  
ugh i know

TigerLily + Dorkass  
**TigerLily**  
YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNOW PRONGS IRL DORCAS WHY WOULD YOU JUST LET ME RANT ABOUT HIM AND NOT TELL ME THIS

 **TigerLily**  
omg does he know??

 **TigerLily**  
you didnt tell him did you

 **Dorkass**  
i didn’t tell him, im really not that close with him. Marly grew up with him so they are all super close and everything cosplay wise fell into place

 **Dorkass**  
trust me i am only friendly with prongs and padfoot

 **TigerLily**  
but you KNOW him

 **Dorkass**  
Yes I know him 😂

 **TigerLily**  
DORCAS

 **Dorkass**  
LILY

 **TigerLily**  
can *I* know him?

 **Dorkass**  
omfg if you dont message him rn i s2g

 **TigerLily**  
make me

 **Dorkass**  
if you do ill send you extras of our cosplay

 **Dorkass**  
that hasnt been posted yet

 **TigerLily**  
i hate u

 **Dorkass**  
Ly2 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗

TigerLily + Prongs  
**TigerLily**  
I really liked your cosplay! You guys make a great gaang!

Prongs + Padfoot  
**Prongs**  
SHE MESSAGED ME

 **Prongs**  
SHE PRIVATE MESSAGED ME

 **Padfoot**  
go get em tiger...lily ahahahaha im fucking hilarious

TigerLily + Dorkass

 **TigerLily**  
the deed is done

 **Dorkass**  
fine

 **Dorkass**  
[Image]  
Image description: Prongs in the same outfit as the group photo, and Dorkass is wearing her hair down with hair loopies in a short sleeved tunic that falls about mid thigh, with loose fitting blue trousers on underneath and a pair of boots. She has a water skin hanging at her hip. The photo was taken in a floor length bathroom mirror with the tub visible in the background.

 **TigerLily**  
I. Have. No. Words.

TigerLily + Prongs  
**Prongs**  
I’m so glad that you liked it! We were talking about doing it for a while, and I figured no time like the present!

 **Prongs**  
Plus your Suki is phenomenal! So I was kinda inspired! 😊

TigerLily + -queenofscots-  
**TigerLily**  
help

 **-queenofscots-**  
?????

 **TigerLily**  
he’s seen my suki cosplay

 **TigerLily**  
[Screenshot of Prongs + TigerLily’s messages]

 **TigerLily**  
help

 **-queenofscots-**  
he’s into u

 **TigerLily**  
why do you say that?

 **-queenofscots-**  
😊

 **TigerLily**  
i cannot with you

TigerLily + Prongs  
**TigerLily**  
That is so sweet of you to say!!! Thank you!

 **TigerLily**  
If you’re ever looking to collab I would love to. Avatar or otherwise I’ve got a few cosplays planned but need cospartners to actually do anything with. 😊🌻🌟

 **Prongs**  
I’d love that! maybe we can talk about it a bit more tomorrow? Flesh out some ideas? I mean we can already collab as suki and sokka. We can see how that goes!

 **TigerLily**  
Tomorrow then! This is so great! I’m really excited to cosplay with you!

 **TigerLily**  
Also totally off topic but I’m obsessed with your art okay bye

 **Prongs**  
!!!!!!!!!

Padfoot + TigerLily  
**Padfoot**  
I feel its my duty as Prongs’s brother to inform you that a very girly squeal just came from his room. It was important that you have this information

 **TigerLily**  
what

 **Padfoot**  
He squealed, I just walked in his room though and he is staring at his computer screen like a goldfish. I’m assuming this is because of something you said, so if you’re waiting on a response it may be awhile.

 **Padfoot**  
Hope you have a great evening 😉

TigerLily + Dorkass  
**Dorkass**  
is something wrong Lils?

 **Dorkass**  
should i let James know that you need help?

 **Dorkass**  
i think he may really be helpful in this situation…..you guys can like hook up and be in love forever and then you can stare at him whenever you want? let me text him😘

 **TigerLily**  
How’s Marlene doing Dorcas?

 **TigerLily**  
She makes a perfect Ty Lee don’t you think?

 **Dorkass**  
we are talking about your thirst, not my issues with telling mar I like her

 **TigerLily**  
I. Am. Not. Thirsty.

 **Dorkass**  
🍹cheers

Prongs + Padfoot  
**Prongs**  
help

 **Prongs**  
i think i might actually have a chance with her

 **Prongs**  
and now idk how to talk to her

 **Prongs**  
im so NERVOUS

 **Prongs**  
how do you talk to someone youre obsessed with???

 **Prongs**  
especially when she mentions collaborating in the future????? as a COUPLE???????

 **Prongs**  
are you going to help or are you going to keep ignoring me????

 **Prongs**  
Pads

 **Prongs**  
PPPPPAAAADDDDSSS!!!!!

 **Padfoot**  
Seen at 8:39 pm ☑

 **Prongs**  
i hate you so much

TigerLily + -queenofscots-  
**TigerLily**  
MARRYYYYYYYYYY

 **TigerLily**  
I THINK I MAY HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM

 **-queenofscots-**  
shocking. wonder what that could be

 **-queenofscots-**  
let me guess….does it have something to do with prongs?

 **TigerLily**  
Maybe.

 **TigerLily**  
It may also involve Padfoot.

 **-queenofscots-**  
well now im very interested. Please go on.

 **TigerLily**  
I think Prongs may like me?

 **TigerLily**  
Idk I dont know him but look at this

 **TigerLily**  
[Screenshot of TigerLily + Padfoot messages]

 **TigerLily**  
What does this mean?

 **-queenofscots-**  
congrats on your boyfriend

 **TigerLily**  
What? He’s not my boyfriend. I only asked him to collab with me as Suki….

 **-queenofscots-**  
WHY DIDNT YOU LEAD WITH THAT?

 **TigerLily**  
That may be the other part of my problem…..

 **TigerLily**  
Brb see you in Kyoshi

Prongs + TigerLily  
**Prongs**  
So I was thinking maybe if you did some gifs of Suki and Sokka’s first meeting and send them I could make the Sokka end and we could post? What do you think?

 **TigerLily**  
I really love that idea! Should I send them here or…?

 **Prongs**  
Maybe you can send them to me in Discord? Prongs #4239

 **TigerLily**  
Request sent!

 **Prongs**  
Awesome! Accepted! Really excited for this rp!

 **TigerLily**  
Me too!! 😊


	2. 🍹🍹🍹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily do their first cosplay together!

**Prongs**

[Series of 10 gifs]

Image Descriptions: 

  1. Prongs is dressed back in Sokka cosplay, blue tunic, tragic man-bun and all. He holds up his hands in surrender. The caption says: “Sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson.”
  2. Prongs stretches out, as if to prove his next words. The caption says: “I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?”
  3. TigerLily is wearing a shoulder length straight brunette wig. She is dressed in a green dress with black leather armor overtop, tied to form at the waist. She is donning gloves and two collapsible fans. Her face is painted white, her lips are painted red, and red dramatic eyeshadow covers from her lash line to her exaggerated brows that are drawn in black. TigerLily’s eyes travel up and down, as if eyeing up Prongs. The caption says: “Well, you’re in the right place.”
  4. TigerLily holds eye contact with empty space, offering a small smile. The caption says: “Sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know that you were friends with the Avatar.”
  5. Prongs stretches his arms above his head, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. The caption says: “It’s all right. I mean, normally I’d hold a grudge.”
  6. Prongs laughs mockingly and drops his arms back to his side. The caption says: “But seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I’ll make an exception.”
  7. TigerLily shoots him a condescending smirk. The caption says: “I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn’t stand a chance.”
  8. Prongs is smug, his smile matching that. The caption says: “True. But don’t feel bad. After all, I’m the best warrior in my village.”
  9. TigerLily leans towards Prongs, visibly trying to hold back laughter. The caption says: “Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village?”
  10. Lily raises an eyebrow in a sort of challenge before smiling sweetly. The caption says: “Maybe you’d be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.”



Thank you so much @TigerLily for the fun collab! Go follow her for part 2, coming soon!!! 

_#atla #suki #sokka #rp #TigerLily #sukka #respectwomenjuice_

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**-queenofscots- sent a post**

_“Thank you so…”_

**-queenofscots-**

👀👀👀👀

**-queenofscots-**

im just saying, yall would be a hot couple 🤷

**TigerLily**

im just saying please shut up 🤷

TigerLily + Dorkass

**Dorkass sent a post**

_“Thank you so…”_

**Dorkass**

👀👀

**Dorkass**

Take a fucking sip babe 🍹🍹

**TigerLily sent a post**

_“Calm down guys….”_

_[Image]_

_Image Description: whatlikeitshard is in her Ty Lee cosplay and is walking on her hands_

**TigerLily**

🍹🍹🍹

**TigerLily**

BTW this negative energy youre sending me is bad for my skin 🤷 

TigerLily + Prongs 

**Prongs**

People are loving our collab!!!! 

**Prongs**

I can’t wait to post part 2 

**TigerLily**

Me either, this was so much fun!!!!

**TigerLily**

Let me know when you send your gifs on Discord so I can make mine?

**Prongs**

Just sent them 😊😊

**TigerLily**

You’re the best 🌟🌟🌟

* * *

TigerLily + Dorkass

**Dorkass**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ&feature=youtu.be ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ&feature=youtu.be)

**Dorkass**

james made my new katara cosplay!!!!

**TigerLily**

this is chaos

**TigerLily**

a CANDY BAR??????

**TigerLily**

why does he have a pet deer 

**Dorkass**

oh okay so i was actually there for some of this

**Dorkass**

so his family was having a picnic cause his parents are adorable old people and do that a lot

**Dorkass**

and they came across this hurt baby deer 

**Dorkass**

and they took it to the vet and they rehabilitated it but when it came time to go (this is the part i was there for) 

**Dorkass**

matilda wouldn’t go. 

**TigerLily**

omg 

**Dorkass**

james cried the whole time

**TigerLily**

who’s james??

**Dorkass**

…prongs, lils 

**TigerLily**

he so soft omfg 

**TigerLily**

but that’s beside the point!!! i thought you guys were just kinda friendly not there for him when he’s releasing his pet deer back into the wild close

**TigerLily**

thats CLOSE Dorcas 

**TigerLily**

Judas

TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

Was I supposed to find out that you have a pet DEER from a youtube video???

**TigerLily**

Also Dorcas told me how you saved it that was really awesome of you. 

**Prongs**

Oh yeah! Matilda! Thanks she’s kind of the best pet I’ve ever had. 

**TigerLily**

Omg you have a whole video making your Sokka cosplay!!

**TigerLily**

YOU MENTIONED ME??????

**Prongs**

Oh yeah, I should’ve asked, sorry. I just wanted to give you a shout out, you know? 

**Prong**

I hope that’s okay???

**Prongs**

TigerLily???

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

HE MENTIONED ME IN A YOUTUBE VIDEO??ALSO HE HAS A YOUTUBE?? AND A PET DEER??

**-queenofscots-**

who ever could you mean?

**TigerLily**

shut up

**TigerLily**

idk what to do these feelings are becoming too real 

**TigerLily**

he probably doesn’t think anything of me mary im probably just that one cosplay girl 

**TigerLily**

meanwhile im over here hanging on every word he says

**TigerLily**

oh my god he messaged me and i didnt get it i fucking hate the tumblr app 

**-queenofscots-**

why dont you propose while youre at it

TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

I am so so sorry!! My messages weren’t telling me you responded!!!

**Prongs**

It’s alright. 😊No harm done! I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the shoutout??

**TigerLily**

omg YES. It was so sweet of you, thank you!! 

**Prongs**

Well your cosplays are wonderful, so you deserved it. No need to thank me. 😄😄😄😄

**TigerLily**

💛

**TigerLily**

I don’t know if this is weird, but can we be friends?

**Prongs**

I thought we already were???

**TigerLily**

Oh. I didn’t want to assume, but okay. I like this plan of yours. 🌺🦌

**Prongs**

Friends, then? 

**TigerLily**

Friends. 😊

**TigerLily**

My name is Lily. I don’t think I told you that yet. 

**Prongs**

Lily. That’s pretty. 

**Prongs**

I’m James. 

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**-queenofscots-**

you should name your future children Aang and Ozai 

**-queenofscots-**

cause without them youd never have connected

**-queenofscots-**

also name one after me or else ill cry

**TigerLily**

I ASKED TO BE HIS FRIEND 😳

**TigerLily**

ALSO WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHILDREN!? I BARELY KNOW THE GUY??

**TigerLily**

I found his name out today????? Like???

**TigerLily**

ever heard of a chill pill? might wanna consider taking one…

**-queenofscots-**

LILY MARIE EVANS ARE YOU SUGGESTING I TAKE DRUGS?

**-queenofscots-**

i knew you were going down a dark path

**-queenofscots-**

this is worse than i could have ever thought

**-queenofscots-**

oh this is gonna be so hard to break to your mum….she is gonna be so disappointed….

**TigerLily**

if i tell you something will you promise to shut up 

**-queenofscots-**

yes.

**TigerLily**

he said my name was pretty 🙈

**-queenofscots-**

So...i was thinking champagne for napkin colors? What about a nice purple for the bridesmaids?

**TigerLily**

blocked

**-queenofscots-**

FINE. I’ll stop. 🙄

**-queenofscots-**

You used to be fun when you were single 😢

**Message failed to send**

**-queenofscots-**

oh my god

**Message failed to send**

**-queenofscots-**

you did NOT

**Message failed to send**

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs**

her name is Lily

**Padfoot**

who wouldve guessed that one

**Padfoot**

really needed a detective for this huh? with a screen name like tigerLILY

**Prongs**

even her *name* is pretty 

**Padfoot**

im done

**Prongs**

she asked if we could be friends

**Prongs**

as if she needed to ask 

**Padfoot**

what if shes a catfish

**Prongs**

dont say that!!!!

**Prongs**

fuck

**Prongs**

i hate u

TigerLily + Prongs

**Prongs**

Are you a catfish

**TigerLily**

No? Lol what can I do to prove it?

**Prongs**

Take a photo with a fork and send it to me on Discord?

**TigerLily**

What is this? Its like I’m trying to get verified on a dating app….

**TigerLily**

Unless……

**TigerLily**

Are you making fake dating apps with my photos??? 

**Prongs**

NO!

**Prongs**

my brother was just being a jerk 

**Prongs**

And planted the seed in my head that you were a catfish

**Prongs**

And so i was checking

**TigerLily**

oh?

**Prongs**

You didnt do anything wrong. My brother just likes to mess around with me.

**Prongs**

Sorry for the weird ask

**TigerLily**

Photo is sent…. But like also? Thats kinda fucked up of your brother 🤷

**Prongs**

Trust me, we do it to each other….sometimes it sucks….🤷

**Prongs**

Also you didn’t have to send the photo, i realize i’m being ridiculous….Padfoot is just messing with me

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs**

Dude i asked her for a photo with a fork to verify she wasn’t a catfish

**Prongs**

She is sooo pretty

**Prongs**

And has red hair

**Prongs**

I think I’m in love

**Prongs**

Pads????

**Prongs**

PADS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS HOT AND I NEED HELP

**Padfoot**

Seen 1:23 am ☑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr @MelandKatDoThings, @MidnightElite, and @Solstilla


	3. 🍹 🍹 🍹 🍹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily post part 2 of their Avatar: The Last Airbender cosplay, and discuss doing more cosplays together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular chapter updates???? What???? Thank you for reading, we're having so much fun with this fic! Hopefully we'll keep on track and you can expect updates on Friday evenings!

**TigerLily**

Part 2 is finally here! Part 1 can be found here.

[Series of 12 gifs] Image Descriptions: 

  1. Prongs is in his Sokka outfit. His eyes widen and he rubs the back of his neck in a bashful gesture. The caption says: “Oh ... Well ... I mean ... I …”
  2. TigerLily is dressed in her Suki cosplay. She looks around with her hands on her hips, smirking. The caption says: “Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?”
  3. Prongs puffs out his chest, his shocked expression quickly fading into a confident smile. He points for her to stand in front of him. The caption says: “Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there.”
  4. He smirks and looks down his nose in a patronizing manner. He gets into a fighting stance. The caption says: “Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me.”
  5. A fist comes on screen and TigerLily avoids the blow, stepping forward and thrusts her fan off screen. The fist quickly falls out of frame.
  6. Prongs rubs his shoulder, eyebrows raised and shock evident in his eyes. The caption says: “Aw! Heh heh ... Good. Of course, I was going easy on you.”
  7. TigerLily stands tall and a teasing smile grows on her face. The caption says: “Of course.”
  8. Prongs has an annoyed expression on his face. He attempts to do a roundhouse kick at his opponent. The caption says: “ Let's see if you can handle _this_!”
  9. A leg comes in a sweeping motion towards TigerLily’s head. TigerLily ducks under the leg before bringing her arm up and pushing the leg in that direction, her eyes following him to the ground. 
  10. Prongs’s leg, still in the air mid-kick, has a hand push up by his ankle. He quickly falls out of frame. 
  11. Prong is on the ground, staring up at her with wide eyes, and looking disheveled. 
  12. TigerLily, shot from below, is looking down with her hands, still clutching her fans, on her hips. A smug smile colors her features.The caption says: “Anything else you want to teach us?” 



Thanks @-queenofscots\- and @Padfoot for being our random limbs!

 _#atla #suki #sokka #rp #Prongs #sukka #cosplay #maybemoretocome?_ _#alsonotsurewhymytagshaventbeenworking #itsworkingnowthough_

TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

I think they like part 2 better than part 1!

**TigerLily**

this has more notes than anything I’ve posted with -queenofscots-!

**TigerLily**

and she’s got like a few thousand followers!

**Prongs**

It’s crazy I didn’t think this would blow up this big

**TigerLily**

we have to do more collabs, clearly. The people have spoken. 

**TigerLily**

Any ideas?

**Prongs**

Well moony and I wanted to possibly do an Anastasia one…

**Prongs**

We are looking for an Anya…

**TigerLily**

isn’t this exactly how the movie starts? 😂

**Prongs**

I mean, sort of? I don’t think you need any help becoming a princess though

**TigerLily**

👑👑👑

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

[Screenshot of TigerLily + Prongs messages]

**TigerLily**

what do i say this was so sweet but idk what to say or how to respond and idk if hes flirting or being nice and MARY HELP

**-queenofscots-**

i know i mentioned purple for the bridesmaids, but i think i would look better in navy? 

**-queenofscots-**

so i hope its okay if we change from purple to blue

**-queenofscots-**

also do you have any idea what you want your bouquet to look like? i know you arent a fan of lilies but calla lilies look so nice in bouquets, i have a few options picked out want me to send pics?

**TigerLily**

i dont know if you think youre being helpful

**TigerLily**

but knowing you i know you know youre being the worst. so for once can you actually HELP me? A little bit? 

**-queenofscots-**

you want my honest advice?

**TigerLily**

YES

**-queenofscots-**

just tell him yes

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs**

can i ask you a favor?

**Padfoot**

whats up

**Prongs**

can you just like take me out

**Prongs**

like hire an assassin please

**Padfoot**

lmao whatd you do now

 **Prongs**

its so bad 

**Prongs**

i told her she wouldnt need help being a princess 

**Prongs**

maybe its not that bad???

**Prongs**

oh god what if i scared her off for good? 

**Prongs**

oh my god what if she thinks im some kind of stalker

**Prongs**

sirius 

**Prongs**

padssss

**Padfoot**

lol creep

**Prongs**

NOT HELPFUL 

**Prongs**

WHAT DO I DO   
  


TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

I love Anastasia I’m so down to be your princess.  
  


TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

I SAID YES BUT I DEFINITELY DUG MYSELF A NEW HOLE

**TigerLily**

HELP MARY

**-queenofscots-**

what could you have possibly done now

**TigerLily**

[Screenshot of TigerLily + Prongs messages]

**-queenofscots-**

oh my gosh

**-queenofscots-**

this is better than i could even imagine 

**TigerLily**

i s2g if you make more wedding comments

**-queenofscots-**

BUT LILS. THE TIMELINE JUST MOVED UP I NEED DEFINITIVE ANSWERS

**TigerLily**

and i need a distraction. please. 

**-queenofscots- 🔁 TigerLily**

[Gif]

Image description: -queenofscots- is dressed almost exactly the same as TigerLily but with her hair pulled into a top bun instead. She purses her lips-which are slipping into a grin- together in order to suppress a laugh. Unable to stop herself, she whips open one of her fans to cover her mouth, although her shoulders move with her laughter. 

_#cosplay #lily #prongs #kyoshi warrior #atla #justkissalready_   
  


TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

thank you, though i do not like all of your tags. 

**-queenofscots-**

youre welcome, your highness 

**TigerLily**

fuck you 

**TigerLily**

its grand duchess

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs**

PADFOOT

**Prongs**

PADFOOT THIS IS BAD

**Prongs**

SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE MY PRINCESS

**Prongs**

SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME 

**Prongs**

HELLO???????????????????????????

**Padfoot**

seen at 6:42pm ☑

**Dorkass 🔁 -queenofscots-**

[Gif]

Image Description- Dorkass is dressed in her Katara cosplay, complete with hair loopies, with a smug smile. The caption reads: “Guess you better think twice before underestimating girls.” 

_#cosplay #mutual love #atla #katara #TigerLily #-queenofscots- #prongs #justkissalready #Im going down with this ship #👀👀👀👀 #longs_

TigerLily + Dorkass

**TigerLily**

i love your response!!

**TigerLily**

Though I dont understand why you tagged it long? Its not that long a post lol

**Dorkass**

Oh no I wrote longs

**Dorkass**

As in Lily + Prongs = longs 

**TigerLily**

oh no not you too 🤦

**TigerLily**

im surrounded by crazy people that are trying to get me to what? date? a man i never met???

**TigerLily**

what has my life come too

**TigerLily 🔁 Dorkass**

[Gif] 

Image Description: TigerLily in her Suki cosplay, she flicks her wrists simultaneously to open both her fans, and gets into a fighting stance. “Girl Power” flashes across the bottom of the frame. 

_#cosplay #dorkass #-queenofscots- #suki #girl power #dideveryonedrinktheirrespectwomenjuicetoday?_

TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

Did you see what dorkass and -queenofscots- did with our post?

**Prongs**

no?

**TigerLily sent a post**

_“Part 2 is finally here! Part…”_

**Prongs**

!!!

**Prongs**

I just reblogged it! That’s so funny! I love it!

**TigerLily**

They’re silly but they’re sweet. My sourpatch kids. 😂💗

**Prongs**

Isn’t that sour then sweet. 

**TigerLily**

shhh let me have this one. 

**Prongs**

It’s all yours lol 

**TigerLily**

Thank god! I was so concerned that you would take that away from me

**TigerLily**

What ever would I do then?

**Prongs**

🙄 oh god you may be as bad as my brother. 

**Prongs**

I cannot take another Padfoot. I will not stand for it. 

**TigerLily**

…..I may need to message him and get some embarrassing info about you….

 **Prongs**

Oh no. He is going to love you. I cannot handle the two of you on one side. 

**TigerLily**

🙄 so dramatic. What do you think would happen?

**Prongs**

Don’t worry about it! 

**Prongs**

So about the Anastasia cosplay, don’t feel obligated to do it. I wont be upset. 

**TigerLily**

No I think it would be a lot of fun! Plus its a cosplay i can get away with no wig lol.

**TigerLily**

also did you want orphan Anya or ?

**Prongs**

Let me ask Moony! 

**Prongs**

Idk if you talk to him much but you should. He’s super cool. 

**Prongs**

but like if he says princess like dont worry 

**Prongs**

i could help with the dress i mean its for my post. 

**TigerLily**

Omg no! I couldn’t ask you to do that!

**TigerLily**

plus I have something that could work already 

**Prongs**

it was meant to be haha

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

he didn’t even say anything about the his princess thing 

**-queenofscots-**

is that a good or bad thing

**TigerLily**

im still figuring that bit out

**TigerLily**

what do i do 

**-queenofscots-**

you could...ya know….

**-queenofscots-**

talk to him about it

**TigerLily**

and make it more awkward??????

**TigerLily**

ugh i think i liked you better before you were giving real advice

**-queenofscots-**

You’re just mad I’m right.

**TigerLily**

i need you to help me look like anastasia come over and test out a makeup look with me

**-queenofscots-**

maybe we can play around with some wedding looks too 

**TigerLily**

I take it back im busy

**TigerLily**

I’m creating an application process for a new best friend.

**-queenofscots-**

Should I bring popcorn or cool ranch doritos

**TigerLily**

Doritos. 

Prongs + -queenofscots-

**-queenofscots-**

[Image]

Image description: A photo of TigerLily wearing sitting in a bedroom in front of a tabletop lighted vanity mirror. She has a cool tone brown in her crease to create a bit more definition, with an almost skin tone shade across her lid. She also has dramatic winged eyeliner to create a more cartoonish effect for her eyes. Her lips are bare except for a coat of chapstick Lily had on before applying makeup. Looking at the camera with a big smile on her face, her head is tilted to the right, and her shoulders are scrunched up a bit. Her eyes are squinted from how wide she’s smiling, and her nose is crinkled up a bit as well. 

**-queenofscots-**

Your princess is almost ready

**Prongs**

Wait is that for the Anastasia cosplay?? 

**Prongs**

It looks really good!

**Prongs**

I mean she not it

**Prongs**

Lily’s not an it

**Prongs**

And not like

**Prongs**

not like her worth is dependent on how pretty she is

**Prongs**

She is very pretty!!! 

**Prongs**

but also she’s super nice and smart

**Prongs**

and she’s a really talented writer and she’s so good at so many things like her cosplay

**Prongs**

And she is really funny, and you can tell how much she cares about her friends

**Prongs**

you can stop me anytime 

**-queenofscots-**

😂😂😂

**Prongs**

please dont tell her about this

**-queenofscots-**

My lips are sealed, loverboy.😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr @MelandKatDoThings, @MidnightElite, and @Solstilla


	4. 🍹🍹🍹(1/2 🍹)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily's cosplans expand as Remus and Lily become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, we hope the ending makes up for it a bit, but we also have some big plans coming up!

TigerLily + Prongs

**Prongs**

Btw Moony said blue dress Anya or orphan Anya

**Prongs**

He said he’s got 2 different scenes in mind

**Prongs**

but tbh I’m not really heading this one? 

**TigerLily**

I should introduce myself, huh? 

**Prongs**

Maybe a good idea. He’s really nice. One of my best friends. 

**Prongs**

Also you’d love his cosplays 

**TigerLily**

Aww. Do you know him irl? 

**TigerLily**

which ones? 

**Prongs sent a post**

_ “This leaf juice isn't so…” _

[Gif]

Image description: Padfoot is dressed as Zuko again, sitting next to Moony at a table. Moony is dressed in a red robe with a brown tunic that fell to his mid calf, with loose sleeves ending at his wrist. He has black and brown leather armor with red detailing resting on his shoulders and tied tight at the bottom of his ribs. Moony is also sporting a gray wig that has a bald portion along the front, complete with a Fire Nation top knot. His make up is done so that he has a few wrinkles along his forehead. The bags under his eyes come naturally. They both stare at each other before taking a long sip of tea. 

**TigerLily**

Is he cosplaying Iroh?!?!?

**Prongs**

Click on the post, read the whole thing! You will love it! 

**TigerLily**

omg I love this whole rp. you were right

**TigerLily**

my heart! Zuko and Iroh bonding!!!

TigerLily + Moony

**TigerLily**

Hi! My name’s Lily, I’m the person Prongs found to be Anya for that group rp? I just wanted to say I LOVE your Iroh cosplay!! The wig and the make up and the mannerisms and everything!!! It was really good! 

**Moony**

Hi Lily! Nice to meet you. I’m Remus. 

**Moony**

Your Suki was awesome! And I’m really excited for this rp. 

**TigerLily**

Me too!! I did a test run of my make up for Anya the other day and practiced styling my hair for it already. 

**TigerLily**

And you wanted to do either orphan or blue dress Anya? 

**Moony**

Yes! I was thinking we could do the Learn To Do It scene, the “there was a boy, he opened a wall” scene-we’d need a Sophie for that one, and maybe the dancing scene on the boat? 

**TigerLily**

Ooh okay! I love all of those scenes and I *might* know of a Sophie…

  
  
  
  


TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

you love me right?

**TigerLily**

you want me to have nice things?

**-queenofscots-**

this feels like a trap but yes??

**TigerLily**

will you cosplay sophie from anastasia for me so i can rp dancing with prongs????

**-queenofscots-**

ya know

**-queenofscots-**

me and dorcas have been talking lately

**-queenofscots-**

and i think shes right

**-queenofscots-**

🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹

**TigerLily**

is that a yes

**-queenofscots-**

duh

**TigerLily**

have i told you how much I love you? and how you are my best friend in the entire world? and how you are beautiful and gorgeous and unfailingly loyal? 

**-queenofscots-**

finally i get some credit around here  
  


TigerLily + Moony

**TigerLily**

....I have our Sophie!

**Moony**

Yes!! 

**Moony**

Prongs told me you were brilliant and I see what he means. This is so great!

**TigerLily**

Aww thank you that was so sweet of him and you? 

**Moony**

I can not tell a lie. 

**Moony**

Okay so I’ll make some Vlad gifs and send them to you guys. 

**TigerLily**

Should we send them over discord or something so we can have a group chat? 

**Moony**

I reiterate, you are brilliant. 

**TigerLily**

Okay wow we need to collab more if not just for my self confidence. 

**Moony**

Oooh like what? 

**TigerLily**

Well….for starters what are your thoughts on Parks and Recreation? 

**Moony**

You mean one of the best comedy TV shows of all time? 

**Moony**

Surprisingly, I have never heard of it.

**TigerLily**

Okay. So when you crawl out from the rock you live under we should do Ron and Leslie!

**TigerLily**

And speaking of great comedy TV shows, what about Michael and Eleanor from the Good Place?

**Moony**

I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Lily.

**TigerLily**

I wholeheartedly agree 😊  
  


TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

I’m sorry, but I have decided we can no longer be friends

**TigerLily**

Remus is now my best and only friend, and I need to halt all projects to cosplay with him solely 

**TigerLily**

Real talk though, we discussed a real foundation for our cosplays, and I was wondering if you could start a group chat on discord with the three of us so we can discuss it all together?

**Prongs**

Real talk though, was it necessary to give me a heart attack? 

**Prongs**

And since he is now your best friend cant you just make the chat?

**Prongs**

Also you and Rem are my brotp 

**TigerLily**

Honestly, we are my brotp too……

**TigerLily**

😊😊😊

**Prongs**

I am hurt!

**Prongs**

I knew you first! I introduced you two!    


**Prongs**

I can promise I never would have suggested this if I knew I would be dethroned so quickly!!

**Prongs**

You couldn’t even wait an hour after meeting him before chucking me 

**Prongs**

I will try to get through this trying time. I know who my true friends are. 

**TigerLily**

omfg

**TigerLily**

you drama queen

**TigerLily**

you know i love you too 🥰 🥰 🥰

**TigerLily**

but i do require you turn in your crown and scepter so Remus can properly enjoy his throne as best friend thank you 

**Prongs**

I’m telling -queenofscots-!

**TigerLily**

YOU WOULDNT 

**Prongs**

Watch me. 😇

  
  


TigerLily + -queenofscots- 

**TigerLily**

look some things came out today in the heat of the moment that i did not mean

**-queenofscots-**

AFTER I AGREED TO BE YOUR SOPHIE

**-queenofscots-**

AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH 

**-queenofscots-**

I SENT YOU MY UGLIEST SNAPS LILY MARIE

**TigerLily**

He got to you already???

**TigerLily**

I didn’t mean it! I just wanted to rile James up!!

**-queenofscots-**

oh i know miss i love you too 

**-queenofscots-**

dont think i missed that one honey 

**TigerLily**

I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT MARY

**TigerLily**

I MEANT IT PLATONICALLY

**TigerLily**

WE ARE JUST FRIENDS

**-queenofscots-**

mmhmm 

**-queenofscots-**

No, Lily. You dethroned him. 

**-queenofscots-**

Are you sure there wasn’t another throne in mind for him?

**-queenofscots-**

Like……

**TigerLily**

dont say it is2g

**-queenofscots-**

Maybe a boyfriend throne?

**-queenofscots-**

Or future husband throne?

**TigerLily**

there it is

**TigerLily**

at least youre consistent 

**-queenofscots-**

i know you are only acting like you hate it because you cant handle the excitement that flares up in your chest when you think about your little black haired green eyed babies

**TigerLily**

and this is why you’ve been dethroned too 

**-queenofscots-**

blocked. 

**TigerLily**

thank god

**This message failed to send**

**TigerLily**

MARY

**This message failed to send**

**TigerLily**

DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE 

**This message failed to send**

**TigerLily**

(i guess since you cant see this i do kinda like him) 

**This message failed to send**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr @MelandKatDoThings, @MidnightElite, and @Solstilla


	5. 🍹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two oblivious idiots decide to play matchmaker with two other oblivious idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are trying to rework a lot of the next few chapters that we wrote, so chapters may not update as regularly for the next few weeks. Hopefully you guys like some of the surprises we have in store!

**Moony**

[Series of 8 gifs]

Image Descriptions: 

  1. Moony is dressed in a brown button up shirt with a belt buckled overtop it, and a red coat lined in faux fur. He has gray pants and black boots on. On his face, he is sporting a faux goatee, and his hair has gray strips near the temples. Moony is sitting. He leans forward, his hand disappearing off screen. He sits back dropping his shoulders and smiles encouragingly to the area his hand disappeared. The caption says: “Now, elbows in and sit up straight,”
  2. TigerLily is dressed in a long brown winter jacket about three sizes too big for her with a purple scarf hanging out of the pocket. For pants, she is in black leggings with little brown ankle boots. She is wearing gray gloves with the finger tips cut off and frayed. Her eyeliner is in a dramatic wing to make her eyes look more like the cartoon, and her natural red hair is styled up in a short ponytail with her own hair wrapped around it. TigerLily is sitting. She leans over a bowl with a spoon in her right hand. A hand from off screen pushes up on her chin and she sits up for a moment before leaning back over the bowl. A hand comes in from the other side of the frame and take the bowl away, and her eyes flash in surprise, shooting up at the offender. 
  3. Prongs is dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway. Overtop that, he dons a green vest that he leaves unbuttoned. His pants are brown and his shirt is tucked into them. He is wearing a belt that matches the same brown shade of his pants. His hair is parted down the middle and styled like a 90’s heart-throb with hair that reaches to about his ears. Prongs is sitting, and he leans forward, almost out of the frame, returning with a bowl in his hand. He switches the bowl to the hand that is farther from the side of the frame he retrieved it from. He holds his other arm off to fend away an arm attempting to grab the bowl, before the arm retreats. The caption says: “And never slurp the stroganoff!”
  4. TigerLily dramatically leans back, the hand not holding the spoon falling on her forehead. As she lowers her left hand back to her lap, the other hand, still holding the spoon, gestures to punctuate her point with a flourish. The caption says: “I never cared for stroganoff!” 
  5. Moony gestures with both hands to the right, as if presenting a product to sell, while leaning the top half of his body towards the left in a stage whisper-like fashion. The caption says: “She said that like a Romanov!”
  6. Prongs thrusts the bowl up with both hands, standing up with the action before bending at the knees a bit, an excited look on his face as he lowers the bowl to waist level. The caption says:“The samovar-”
  7. Moony also stands up, excitement coloring his features, before a dreamy look chases it away. The caption says:“The caviar-” 
  8. TigerLily excitedly stands up, her arms flying in a similar direction propelled by excitement. The caption says:“Dessert and then goodnight?” 
  9. Moony and Prongs have a split screen gif of them gradually crowding the frame, stern expressions painted on both their faces. The caption says:“Not until you get this right!” 
  10. TigerLily leans back and slowly sits back down, shock overtaking her features. 



If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it! @prongs @tigerlily

_ #anastasia #cosplay #vlad #dimitri #tigerlily #prongs #thebiggestconinhistory #butpleasedonotrepeat _

Prongs + Padfoot

**Prongs**

i cant believe you reblogged the anastasia cosplay

**Prongs**

isnt that bad for your reputation

**Prongs**

or does it not matter because moony 

**Padfoot**

stfu i am metal 

**Prongs**

lmao aluminum foil maybe

**Padfoot**

should i tell tigerlily about your rant to mum about her eyes or are we done?

**Prongs**

im just saying you should tell him 

**Padfoot**

mmmhmm i will when you do 

**Prongs**

not fair i just met her

**Prongs**

idk her irl its different 

**Prongs**

plus you and moony have been friends since like 2nd grade, so there is a major difference

**Prongs**

like im a strange man from the internet so i cant even like ask her to meet up thats fucking scary

**Padfoot**

i dont like when you have actual reasons 

**Padfoot**

let me be right 

**Padfoot**

at least like tell her something like its getting infuriating

**Padfoot**

ive been watching this slowburn for too long with nothing like why did i sign up to watch this 

**Padfoot**

the writers started out so strong but wow is it fizzling

**Prongs**

first of all fuck you 

**Prongs**

second of all we only started talking a month ago??? 

**Prongs**

im not so sure that counts as a slow burn?

**Prongs**

besides this isnt about me 

**Prongs**

you and moony both clearly like each other

**Prongs**

just tell him

**Prongs**

talk about slow burn 

**Prongs**

you guys are molasses 

**Padfoot**

im telling mom ur bullying me

**Prongs**

no wait 

**Prongs**

omg ur the worst

TigerLily + Moony

**TigerLily**

This rp was so much fun!! I’m so excited to do Leslie Knope and Ron Swanson with you!! And more Anastasia!!

**Moony**

wtf

**Moony**

Not you!!!

**Moony**

my friend padfoot reblogged our cosplay 

**Moony**

which like idk seems weird

**Moony**

he, and i quote, doesnt really do musicals and shit 

**Moony**

so it was

**Moony**

it was actually really nice of him

**Moony**

sorry lol that was out of nowhere

**TigerLily**

👀👀👀👀

**TigerLily**

so how long have you liked each other?

**Moony**

omfg not you too

**TigerLily**

too?????

**Moony**

ugh prongs does this all the time 

**TigerLily**

interesting

TigerLily + Prongs

**TigerLily**

So Moony and Padfoot need to date, right? 

**Prongs**

YES YOU SEE IT TOO?

**TigerLily**

I think you’d have to be blind to miss it

**TigerLily**

It’s so silly. How can two people like each other so much and be so oblivious to it?

**Prongs**

I don’t think they’d realize if it hit them

**TigerLily**

so are we meddling or?

**Prongs**

omg Lily

**Prongs**

feeling mischievous? 

**TigerLily**

always

**Prongs**

what if we got them to spend so much time together that like 

**Prongs**

they eventually just have to talk about it

**TigerLily**

go on

**Prongs**

we could keep doing group rps like the Anastasia one? 

**TigerLily**

ooh and get them to keep talking with each other 

**TigerLily**

slowly suggest more and more couples for them to rp

**Prongs**

You are a genius.

**Prongs**

So if you’re in on a scheme with me. 

**Prongs**

The boys and I have a code like a promise kinda 

**Prongs**

solemnly swear you’re up to no good?

**TigerLily**

and what do I say?

**Prongs**

Mischief Managed 

**TigerLily**

you dorks. 

**TigerLily**

I solemnly swear I’m up to no good. 

**Prongs**

**😁😁😁**

**Prongs**

Mischief Managed

TigerLily + -queenofscots-

**TigerLily**

i think i just joined a cult

**-queenofscots-**

Lily I am disappointed in you

**-queenofscots-**

we said that if we were ever to join a cult we would do it together, and we would settle for nothing less than the level of dedication the davidians had.

**TigerLily**

it’s for a good cause

**TigerLily**

it got me thinking maybe we could start our own too 

**-queenofscots-**

i dont want your sloppy seconds in cult choices.

**-queenofscots-**

you’ve made your choice. 

**TigerLily**

hear me out

**TigerLily**

we’re playing matchmaker with Padfoot and Moony on tumblr

**TigerLily**

wanna play matchmaker with Dorcas and Marly 

**-queenofscots-**

you know i’d love to help dor and marly but i dont understand how this equates to joining a cult?

**TigerLily**

oh James just made me say a silly secret phrase

**-queenofscots-**

YOU JOINED PRONGS’S CULT?

**-queenofscots-**

AND YOU CALL HIM JAMES NOW? 

**TigerLily**

omfg eyes on the prize here mar

**-queenofscots-**

i just cant believe you would choose your boyfriend over your BEST FRIEND

**TigerLily**

moony is my best friend in case you forgot 

**TigerLily**

IM KIDDING I LOVE YOU 

**TigerLily**

that was mean i love you 

**-queenofscots-**

lmao ily2 dork 

**-queenofscots-**

we can start playing matchmaker on one condition

**TigerLily**

oh no 

**-queenofscots-**

you and James are a match we try to make 

**TigerLily**

omfg i dont think thats how it works

**-queenofscots-**

do you trust me? 

**TigerLily**

….what is this aladdin?

**-queenofscots-**

mhm im your genie go get your man

**TigerLily**

i regret saying anything 

**-queenofscots-**

I dont know why you are acting so upset. 

**-queenofscots-**

We dont even need to break any of the 3 rules

**-queenofscots-**

Since JAMES is in love with you

**-queenofscots-**

So keep that in mind when planning your three wishes

**TigerLily**

blocked

**-queenofscots-**

nooooo dont put me back in the lamp

**Message failed to send**

**-queenofscots-**

its such an itty bitty living space 😭

**Message failed to send**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr @MelandKatDoThings, MidnightElite, and Solstilla!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr @MelandKatDoThings, @MidnightElite, and @Solstilla


End file.
